King of Games?
by SparkleUnidog
Summary: Oneshot // The gang, hanging in a cafe, end up having a very deep debate about whether or not Yuugi has ever lost a game. // Slight Puzzleshipping.


_Summary: Oneshot // The gang, hanging in a cafe, end up having a very deep debate about wheather or not Yuugi has lost a game or not. // Slight Puzzleshipping._

**===---------------------===**

**Ma-Chi: **-coughs- Yeah, a random oneshot... born from a debate me and my tourny friends were having at the last Yugioh Tournement in Brighton. So... yeah. Enjoy.

**NOTE: **To all my fellow readers; I'M SO SORRY! A couple of weeks ago, I planned to update ALL my stories. But you know what? MY LAPTOP DIED! And so, sending it off to Computer hospital, I had to have the whole thing wiped in order to have it fixed... and so... I'VE LOST EVERYTHING! I had written up six weeks worth of "Aibou", two weeks worth of "Dragon's Roar" and another chapter of my somewhat neglected "Overlap". So, because of this, I'm trying to get it all re-written again from memory and scratch. So, after this, I won't be updating till I'm back up to date with what I had. -bows- Please bare with me!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh. I do, however, own my OC. -shrugs- Gotta have a random character, ne?

**===------------------===**

_**Just who is the King of Games?**_

"I mean, seriously, think about it!" Jounouchi gushed, causing a certain small teen across from him to blush and sink into the booth further.

Honda was frowning at him. "Sure, he may be known as the King of Games, but he's still lost, right?"

Anzu and Otogi were agreeing with him. "Yeah," Otogi started, twirling a piece of his hair with a finger. "There's been a few times, really."

"Oh yeah?" The blonde huffed. "Name a few!"

"I have a huge list!"

"Bring it then!"

Yuugi had by this point sunk so far, that only the tops of his hair was showing. Yami was frowning down at him, while Ryou was sweatdropping sheepishly at him. "Guys..." The smallest muttered, causing everyone to stare at him. Or, his hair, at least. "It really doesn't matter..."

"But Yuge!" Jounouchi whined. "Their basically callin' ya a looser!"

"We are not!" Anzu cried, glaring at the blonde. "We're just stating that even though he's the Game King, it still means that he is beatable!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Yami, by this point, watched as his little boyfriend suddenly sat up, only to hit his head on the table. This worried him. "Uh, Aibou?"

"'s nuffin, 'ami..." Came the table muffled reply.

Yuuki, having sat silently the whole time, was blinking at the group. "I agree with Jou-Kun."

Everyone stopped, and stared at her, in complete and utter shock. "W-what?" Jounouchi started, wide eyed. "Ya never agree with me!"

"I know." She said, looking bored. "But this time, ya right."

"Er... what?"

"Think about it," Yuuki began, pointing up an index finger. "When has my little brother ever lost?"

Yuugi turned his head to groan at his few seconds older twin sister. "Sis... there's no need."

Though, Honda thought so. "Like I said, there's a list."

"Okay, name one."

Before anyone could say anything, Yami quickly in putted one. "The whole ordeal with "Monster Fighter" doesn't count, because Yuugi got half beat-up while trying to play."

"Fair enough." Anzu said. She hadn't thought of that one, she was ill that day. But, she pointed a finger. "The first time I was thinking of was outside of Pegasus's castle."

Jounouchi piped up. "Sure, he lost to Kaiba by surrenderin', but who was duelin' really?"

A few seconds silence, till it clicked in Ryou's head. "Oh! Yami was dueling!"

"Right." Nodded Yuuki. She had heard the stories, and even seen the magazines! She could tell when her brother was in control or not.

"Alright, what about when Yuugi was dueling Rebecca?" Honda asked, resting his head against his hand. "He was the one dueling then, and he surrendered."

Anzu then scratched her cheek. "Wait... I don't think that one counts. As we saw, Yuugi would have won on the next round had he not surrendered." She frowned. "Kinda like with Kaiba."

"It still counts as a lose, right?" Otogi asked, looking confused. "The one with Kaiba, did."

Yami blinked, thinking for a second, before he too, seemed confused. "I don't know, myself. Kaiba had said that that duel didn't count in the end. But then again, Yuugi only surrendered because he couldn't beat Rebecca when she was so angry and accusing of what his grandfather hadn't done." He went back to running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, to try and calm him down a little. "Besides, it wasn't even an official duel."

"Alright alright." Honda muttered, looking away, having seemed to lose the debate again.

"Oh wait!" Anzu suddenly said, gaining everyone's attention again. "What about just after Battle City? Jounouchi had said he wouldn't take his Red Eyes back till he beat him." She looked smug, with a "Ah ha!" look, as if she had just caught them out.

Jounouchi shook his head. "Nope, sorry, but that was purely Yams again."

The brunette slumped, unhappy. "Aw... and I thought I won that one..."

"That reminds me of the duel Yami had with Jou when he was under Marik's control. Yuugi had taken over, and lost to him." Otogi told them.

"Nu oh!" Yuuki waged a finger at him. "Another surrender to save Jou-Kun's life, 'member? Doesn't count when he was gonna win on the next round!"

Otogi grumbled at her.

"I know this one is still hard to talk about, but..." Honda frowned, as if he should continue or not. "But... what about the duel... with Doma?"

At this, both Yami's and Yuugi's breath hitched in their throats. Even after a year, the whole thing with Doma was still fresh in their minds. It was something the two, even after they got together, were still having trouble talking about.

Jounouchi, having caught on, spoke for them. "Yams was the one duelin', right? 'Cause he... lost Yuge to the seal."

"Oh yeah..." Honda murmered, feeling bad all ready for bringing it back up.

"You know, Yami's showing off a lot of loses at the moment." Otogi suddenly said with a grin, trying to lighten up the mood.

Yami took the bait, and glared playfully at him, his fingers going though Yuugi's hair again. "Says the one who lost to the slo called "looser"."

"Okay, okay, so... so far, Yuugi technically hasn't lost, while Yami has a few times." Anzu counted off with her fingers. "So that still leaves..." Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Hey! There was that duel Yuugi and Yami had in the Spirit circle!"

"Doesn't count." Yami muttered, looking away.

"Huh?" She looked confused. "Why?"

"Because, it wasn't real."

"Eh?" Now she looked really confused. "But I thought..."

"What Leonhart said was partly true; spirits did appear in the circle..." He looked at her, a blank look on his face. "But only in the forms of people in your heart. The one person I wanted to see the most..." Yami looked down at Yuugi, who had fully sat up now to gaze back, a saddened look in his eyes. "Was Yuugi."

"But, if Leonhard didn't tell the-"

"I understand now why he told me that, but... after it was all over, I had asked Yuugi about it, and..." He suddenly went to cuddle Yuugi tight, who he himself looked troubled. This was still a sensitive subject. "He didn't know anything at all. All he remembered... was being locked away in that seal."

"Oh..." Anzu looked pretty upset from having brining up such a thing, like Honda. She looked down at the table. "I'm sorry..."

"It is fine." Yami told her, smiling her way. "It's over now, and that's all that matters."

Yuuki decided to change the current wave of the debate. "Okay, any other duel lost or not lost?"

"I know Yami dueled a fair few times during his Memory world," Honda started. "But he was doing them, so weather he lost some or not doesn't really matter. Yuugi dueled once, and won, so..."

"The last one I can think of is the Ceremonial Duel, which Yuugi won." Ryou said, noticing that Yuugi had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So, there ya have it." Jounouchi said, puffing out his chest proudly. "As I said before, Yuge is unbeatable, and is to be proudly known as the King of Games!"

Having finally gotten the odd debate closed, the group parted ways for the day, going about what they were planning to do. Once Yami and Yuugi left, however, the taller couldn't help but noticed that Yuugi still had a thoughtful look on his face. "Something wrong, Aibou?"

"...there was one time I lost, that no one mentioned."

"...What?"

"I guess it was because no one was there but us." He looked up at his boyfriend. "That game I played, nearly two years ago? With the Dragon cards? I had los-MMHPH!"

Yami had quickly slapped one of his hands over Yuugi's mouth, looking from side to side, in case any of their friend's overheard the almost made statement. With a sigh of relief, he lifted his hand off and put it around Yuugi's waist, guiding him away from the café.

"What was that for?" Yuugi asked, confused at his boyfriend's actions. Wouldn't he be glad to hear that he wasn't the only one losing to something?

Yami just grinned at him. "Because, that one didn't count."

"Huh?"

He waved a hand, still grinning. "How can anyone win a game they really didn't know hoe to play?"

"Eh?"

"Tell me, did you know _all _the rules of the game, and _all_ the ways to beating a dragon type with another dragon type?"

Yuugi thought on this, then sighed. "I still lost, Yami."

"Well, I don't think so, my little King of Games!" He tapped him playfully on the nose.

Again, Yuugi sighed, but smiled back anyway. If Yami wanted to be in denial about the one time he really did lose...

Then who was he to stop him?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ma-Chi:** Uh... yeah. A debate about if Yuugi truly was the Game King. Now, don't get mad at me! This really was how our debate nearly went, but longer! So, to put things straight:

**I) **For the times I wrote about Yuugi not loosing when he surrendered, is what I think and feel. I mean.,think about it! He surrendered to Kaiba so he wouldn't die. He surrenderd to Rebecca because he felt it was the only way to get through to her. He sort-of surrendered with Jou because he wanted his friend to escape and save his life. And to me, they weren't official duels anyway, so I feel they don't count.

**II) **The thing with the Spirit Circle – have a think about this one. Marik's dark side was sent to the shadow realm, where he couldn't really get out unless Yami let him, or some other, strong force got him out. Pandora, who was also seen, didn't really die (not in the anime, anyway) and Yuugi... was trapped, far away, in Dartz's temple. I mean, how in Ra's name could they have gotten there? Even when one was even with a soul? Same for any other character seen there. It wouldn't make any sense. So this, is how I see it.

**III) **And finally, to me, Yuugi's game of Dragon Cards is the only time I feel he ever truly lost. No one else was there, so they wouldn't know. But Yuugi lost, and lost his soul for a while till Yami got it back. It's never mentioned again, but this to me feels like a true lose.

And also... -hides behind KagomeGirl92- don't hurt me! I wanted to add an OC... cause I thought it would be fun! I didn't want to describe her in the fic, so I wrote a small something about her in my profile. Heh. -rubs head sheepishly-

Anyway, please review! I would very much like to hear your own views of what you think. Has Yuugi ever really lost? -grins-


End file.
